His daughter
by 7.Potterhead.Always
Summary: Harry is tired of the wizarding world and decides to leave and live in the muggle world. there he meets a woman and gets married and has a daughter. he vowed not to go back until his daughter gets a letter from hogwarts after his wifes death. Please R & R! rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up to a regular sight, Ron snoring. He slipped out of his bed quietly and walked over to his trunk. 'Why cant I have a normal life?' he thought to himself as he caught a reflection of his scar in the mirror. The scar that ruined his life. The scar that represented that he was 'The-boy-who-lived', and that he survived the attack that his parents died in. The scar that made him famous, he hated it.

He bent own and slowly, and quietly opened his trunk. Then he saw it, the invisibility cloak Professor Dumbledore had given harry in his first year. The first thing he had gotten that had belonged to his father. He didn't deserve all the things he had. He didn't deserve the friends he had, or even the money he inherited from his parents. 'Everyone would be better off without me anyways, professor Lupin had Tonks and Sirius had Remus; Nobody would miss me.' But thats what he thought.

Little did he know that the decision he was about to k=make would change everything he had ever known. He didn't know that his decision would affect so many people. He was going to leave. Leave and never come back. He walked over to where he kept his quills and parchments ad began to write

'To Whoever Finds This,

I cant take it anymore. Everyone here sees me as a hero; and the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, but im not. In reality im just a regular 17 year old boy who needs to be able to act like one. I haven't had time to be a kid! From living with the dursleys to coming to Hogwarts I haven't ever been a kid! I need to go and live my own life in the muggle world. Without any interference from the wizarding world. I might come back one day. I might not, but I do hope that you will respect my wishes and not come looking for me or send any letters.

H. J. Potter

he looked over the note and found it acceptable. He placed it on his pillow and started to pack his trunk, but stopped thinking that he would just guy new things and that he didn't need any reminders.

He walked quickly and silently to Dumbledores office since it was the only office that had a fireplace hooked up to the floo system. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it down saying 'Gringotts' he appeared in the next second and went up the the desk where Griphook sat, "Can you make Galleons into Pounds?" harry asked and got a yes in reply. Once he exchanged his money he took one last look around and then he apparated.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction in awhile! Please review and tell me if I should keep on posting! I need a new beta! Reviews make me happy! And that makes me post things quicker! Chapters will get longer after i get the story going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 chapters in a day. i must love you guys. on with the story!**

* * *

**12 years later (Harry is 29)**

"Abbie! I Have a surprise!" Harry called to his wife up stairs, "Coming darling." was the reply he got back. He stood by the door waiting and down came his breathtakingly beautiful wife in a gorgeous black and emerald green dress. Abbie was 5'4 with long curly black hair and striking blue eyes. She came over to Harry and asked in an innocent voice where they were going, "nope, i am not going to tell you. Its a surprise." Harry said as he led her out the front door to the car, "What about Olivia?" Abbie asked Olivia was there 10 year old daughter that was the prettiest thing anyone had ever seen. "She is over at the neighbors, i asked them to watch her till 11. Which means me and you have 4 hours to enjoy your surprise. They got in the car and were on there way.

"Are we there yet?" Abbie asks for the millionth time. Harry looked over in amusement and finally pulled into a parking space. "Yes" he replies. He gets out of the car and opens Abbies door for her, "Why thank you kind Gentleman." "Your welcome m'lady" He reached for her hand and looked at his surroundings. "Why are we in vacant parking lot?" She questions when Harry started walking towards an abandoned house with stairs and started to climb them. "You'll see" He wispered back. When they got to the top there was a table with two chairs and a table overlooking the city lights. "This is beautiful, Harry!" Abbie said while swinging her arms around his neck. "Anything for you." he replied and captured her lips with a sweet kiss. "Lets eat shall we?" harry magically enlarged the shrunken picnic basket in his pocket(He had told abbie he was a wiazard before he proposed) and sat the food down and they began to eat.

"I have some amazing news for you, love." Harry smiled at his nickname before replying What would that be Darling?" She paused for a minute and blurted out "We are going to have another little potter running around soon." Harry thought about this for a few inutes before scooping her up into a giant hug and kissing her with all he was. he was ecstatic! HE could remember how he was when he found out Abbie was pregnant with Olivia..

_"Harry, i need to talk to you." he walked into the room of the newly weds bedroom and sat on the bed. "Whats wrong, Love?" he asked with worry. "nothing wrong.. ugh I dont know how to day this." "Just come out with it" "Okay.. im... uhh.." "Come on; Just say it." "Im pregnant" she said slowly letting the information kick in. after a few minutes Harry spoke up, "im gonna be a daddy?" he asked. Abbie nodded and he got a huge smile on his face sure they had only been married for a few months and he was 18 but he was going to be a dad! he picked her up and twirled her around in his arms and kissed her as hard as he could and rested his hands on her belly. "our own little family" he whispered in her ear._

"This is amazing! We have to tell Olivia that she is going to be a big sister!" after they settled down and ate the rest of their dinner they got in the car and began to drive home. as they were pulling out they saw a flash of lights and there was a loud 'BOOM' and then Harry knew no more.

Harry Woke to a beeping noise and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital and the events from last night flashed in front of his eyes. He went to get out of the bed when a nurse walked in and smiled sadly. "I wouldnt be doing that if i were you Mr. Potter." but Harry wasnt in the mood for this. "Wheres my wife?" he asked "Mr. Potter you need to relax and lay back down. "Where. Is. My. Wife?" he asked again and she once again told him to calm down. "WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed and she cracked. "Im sorry but she didnt make it, she died on impact..." HArry could here her talking but couldnt understand what she was saying. His mind went numb. His other half, his Best friend, his lover. Gone. He would never get to meet the new addition to the Potter family and it wasnt fair. He already lost his parents and now his Daughter was going to have to live without a mother. Olivia. that struck a cord and he demanded to leave. he had to see her, and he would soon.

As soon as the nurse left to get the release papers harry broke down and began to cry. He had changed into different clothes and was now lying on his back thinking about what he was to do. _'What am I going to say to her? i dont know if i can even look at her without breaking down and crying._' She is a excact replica of her mother with her high cheekbones and her long curly hair that was dark as night. the only part of her that was harry was his hair color which was in both her parents and his stunning emerald green eyes. she was hands down the prettiest girl in the world, only competeing with Abbie.

After signing all of the papers to be released he walked out of the hospital and went out of sight and apparated to his front steps. he walked over to his neighbors house and picked up Olivia,when they told him to tell Abbie hello he almost broke down again but he kept a strong face. "daddy Wheres momma" olivia asked as she noticed her absence. "I Need to talk to you about something very important. Lets go sit down in my room and ill explain everything to you." he said with a small smile. "okay.. let me go grab miss polkadot and then we can talk." miss polkadot was the stuffed polkadotted dragon toy she got when she was 3 and she always has it with her.

once she was settled in he relised where she was sitting. _'Abbies side' he felt a pang of sadness pull at his heart. "_olivia, you know me and mommy love you very much and if anything were to hapen to one of us we would want you to know that we loved you, right?" Olivia nodded, but wasnt sure where this conversation was going. "Mommy has gone to a place called heaven, its place where people go when they pass on." he explained. then Olivia relised what happened. tears formed in her eyes and she asked "What? That would mean..?" Harry looked to his daughter and nodded and she burst out crying. harry wrapped her in a warm and strong embrace and he began to cry with her. "I love you so much, no matter what." He mumured into her hair and a her sobs turned to hiccups she fell asleep in her fathers arms.

* * *

**Talk about emotional! well now that the story is getting started i hope the next chapter will be up tomorrow. next is the chapter where she gets her letter from hogwarts! dont give up on me, R&R. remember.. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WHEN IM HAPPY I WRITE MORE CHAPTERS**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later and Harry and Olivia were still mourning. The funeral was the day two days before and it felt empty without Abbie at the house to brighten things up. They had atleast 10 casseroles in the kitchen from all the neighbors and probably 15 pies. Harry decided that he had enough money in his vault at gringotts that he and Olivia could live without them depending on his income.

"Dad?" Harry looked up and smiled, today was his daughters eleventh birthday. "Yes Princess?" Can I open my presents? "Of course you can." And with that she was gone. She ran to the sitting room where there must have been 20 something presents and she tore into them. She was on the last gift when she heard a loud screeching noise, and looked to the window where a large brown owl seemed to be carrying a letter. "Whats that?" she asked but got no reply. '_Come on Harry you knew this day would come, she has been doing accidental magic since she could walk.'_ Harry walked over to the window and opened it, the owl dropped the parchment, hooted, then took off.

Olivia, I need to tell you something." Harry finally said. "Okay, its not bad is it?' Harry shook his head and began to explain, "When I was 11 I lived with my aunt and uncle and cousin, m parents died when I was one. On my eleventh birthday I got a letter just like this and learned something I couldn't believe. I am a wizard and you are a witch." He explained. "Im a Witch?" "Yes, and im sorry for not telling you earlier." He said and passed the letter over.

'Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

"So its real? Its actually real?" she asked, "As real as the ground we stand on," he said with a wink. She was quiet for a moment then she finally asked, "Did momma know?" with tears in her eyes, Harry nodded and gathered her in his arms and began to tell her about his years at Hogwarts.

**SEPTEMBER 1****st**** (Her birthday was August 29 so her mom died less than two weeks ago.)**

Harry and Olivia arrived at Kings Cross Station at noon and they walked towards their destination. Harry walked with her to 9 ¾ and showed her what to do. "This is amazing dad." She laughed and he smiled. "Well I guess this is it, I will see you at break! I will owl you with Hedwig everyday(she named her owl after Hedwig) I love you so much and I will miss you." She hugged Harry as tight as possible then after Harry said his farewells she loaded the train.

Harry stood back and looked at the parents surrounding him, while waving to his daughter as the train went off. What he didn't notice was Ron walking towards him with most of the Weasley family with him, He felt someone grab his shoulder and turned around to see who grabbed him when he froze. Ron Weasley was clutching his shoulder looking into his eyes and he couldn't moved because he was surrounded. "Harry?" Ron finally said, "Hello Ron; I didn't Expect to see you all here."Well since Hermione is working at Hogwarts as the muggle studies teacher and my son is attending Hogwarts this year I have a reason to be here. But the real question is why are you here? Why did you leave in the first place? Get tired of hiding?" Ron was starting to get angry with his long time Best friend. He wanted answers.

"You really want to know why im here? Did you ever think I might have had a daughter that was attending Hogwarts this year?" Ron dumbly replied with "Then where is her mother? Or did you knock up some slag and get stuck with her? But that was his mistake. Harry grabbed him byvthe collar and pushed him against the wall. 'lets get this straight, My wife was anything but a slag! She was the most important thing to me in the world besides my daughter, wanna know where she is? DEAD. SHE DIED 9 DAYS AGO. 9.." You could see tears forming in his eyes and his grip loosened. "I was going to be a dad again. The day she found out she was pregnant she was killed in a car wreck. That I caused. Me. Its my fault, so don't insult my family again. You have no idea what were. Going through." He stepped back and acknowledged his audience and turned and apparated home and began to cry.

"OUCH, fred what was that for?" Ron yelled when harry left. "you made him leave. And you didn't use the best words when you were talking with him. Need to work on your people skills little bro. after the commotion on the train station calmed down people headed home.

**BACK AT HOGGWARTS**

The first years had just arrived inside the castle and were standing out by the steps when Professor McGonagall explained what they had to do and they entered the great hall. Once the sorting began they went through the A's then finally the P's but when she got to her name she choked and everyone looked to her "POTTER, OLIVIA" whispers were heard from the staff table and then they quieted down. She sat on the stool and heard a voice in her mind

'Difficult, I see that you have a lot of anger and sadness but you also have brave characteristics. You have the potential to be an astounding witch. Better be GRYFFINDORE'

There was a loud cheer from said table and as the rest of the sorting went on she kept getting looks from the staff table. Olivia looked down at her plate as the sorting was coming to an end and started thinking about how proud her dad and mom.. wait she didn't have a mom.. she was trying not to cry but a few tears slipped down her face. But nobody noticed except for a very pretty teacher sitting at the staff table. "Now that we have all of that out of the way I would like to introduce to you our very own muggle studies teacher Hermoine Granger" which was the woman who noticed Olivia's tears, "Now let us have a round of applause for our two defense against the dark arts teachers Professor Lupin and Black." After they stood up and sat down the feast began but Olivia wasnt hungry and she ran out of the hall.

Ooh Cliffy. READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
